Shakemii
Shakemii (しゃけみー) has originally started on Nico Nico Douga in 2011. Back then he uploaded his pencil drawings onto Nico Nico Seiga. Starting from January 2012, he uploaded illustrations less frequently and began covering songs as an , with a cover of ShounenT's "orange" . Shakemii mixes most of his covers himself. Aside from singing and drawing, he has also done Let's Play collabs and several fandubs of the JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken game together with Pori-Tank. Shakemii is known for his rough voice, and is good in putting power behind his voice. Therefore, he often covers songs of the rock genre. However, he has also covered a fair amount of calm ballad songs. He can go rather high, as seen in his cover of "Raspberry＊Monster" and has a fair amount of songs sung in a higher register, but he equally excels with singing in a deeper voice, such as in his "Outer Science" , showing, that he has got a large voice range. He often titles his covers with "tried to sing with full power" (全力で歌ってみた, zenryoku de utattemita) or "emotionally" (感情的に, kanjouteki ni). Shakemii most frequently collaborates with Pori-Tank and Moncha. On those covers, he would sing the clean vocals parts while his collab partner does the growls or the screams respectively. Shakemii has also collaborated with other utaite, such as Stungun and Umi, but generally doesn't collaborate with other utaite very often. He sometimes even does self-duets and lables his covers as "one person duet". Most of Shakemii's covers are not Mylisted, and he has taken down many of his earlier covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # LikeD4 (Released on October 27, 2013) # (Released on December 10, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # earnest.zero (Release on September 11, 2015) List of Covered Songs (2012.01.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.02.02) (Taken down on NND) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.02.10) (Taken down on NND) # "Crayon" (2012.02.15) (Not in Mylist) # "Joker Smiles" feat. Shakemii and Pori-Tank (screams & growls) (2012.03.11) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.03.11) (Taken down on NND) # "oath sign" (2012.03.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Piano ver.- (2012.03.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Dokusou Identity" (Solo Identity) (2012.03.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) (Taken down on NND) # "Uragiri no Dangan" (Bullet of Betrayal) (2012.04.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Panda Hero" (2012.04.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) (2012.04.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (Outwards Inwards) (2012.04.28) (Taken down on NND) # "Checkmate" (2012.04.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.04.30) (Taken down on NND) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.06) (Taken down on NND) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2012.05.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Envy Cat Walk" (2012.05.14) (Taken down on NND) # "99minutes theater" (2012.05.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.05.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.05.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Dancenumber wo Tomo ni" (With a Dancenumber) (2012.05.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Ikasama ⇔ Casino" (Trickery ⇔ Casino) feat. Shakemii and Umi (2012.06.22) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.06.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Rami to Lemi Kagami to Usotsuki" (Rami and Lemi a Mirror and a Liar) (2012.07.01) (Not in Mylist) # "glow" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Usotsuki Usagi to Gin no Ori" (The Lying Rabbit and The Silver Cage) (2012.07.15) (Taken down on NND) # "DOZING GREEN" (2012.07.27) (Taken down on NND) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Kanzen Chouaku Lolita Complex" (Perfect Punishment Lolita Complex) (2012.08.11) # "revers edge" (2012.08.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Children Record" (2012.08.22) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2012.09.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Rumored Girl" (2012.09.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Tsukimiyo Rabbit" (Moon Viewing Night Rabbit) (2012.09.14) (Not in Mylist) # "DELIVERANCE" feat. Shakemii and Pori-Tank (growls) (2012.09.22) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) (2012.09.30) (Not in Mylist) # "Kotoba ≧ Imitation" (Words ≧ Imitation) (2012.10.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life Is Short So Fall In Love Girls) (2012.10.13) (Not in Mylist) # "orange" -retake- (2012.10.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Overture" feat. Shakemii and Pori-Tank (growls) (2012.10.27) # "Sarumane Isu Tori Game" (Monkey Mimic Chair Stealing Game) (2012.11.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl) feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2012.11.07) # "Sarishinohara" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Mayonaka no Hohoemi" (Midnight Smile) (2012.12.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.04) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" - Remix- (2012.12.15) (Not in Mylist) # "Orange" (2013.01.12) # "Kagerou ≒ Variation" (Shadow-Haze ≒ Variation) (2013.02.02) (Not in Mylist) # "B-CLASS HEROES" feat. Shakemii and Moncha (screams) (2013.02.18) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night-Talk Deceive) (2013.02.23) # "Bousou Lolita Holic" (2013.03.16) # "START" (2013.04.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Acoustic arrange- (2013.04.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Kakushigoto" (Secret) (2013.04.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Yakubyougami" (God of Pestilence) (2013.04.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Evening Shower Ribbon) (2013.05.13) (Not in Mylist) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" feat. Shakemii and Moncha (screams) (2013.05.18) # "magenta" (2013.06.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.08) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) (2013.07.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimi ga Kimi ga" (2013.07.13) (Not in Mylist) # "En-counteRED" (2013.07.15) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimi ga Sora Koso Kanashikere" (Your Sky is Sorrowful) (2013.07.27) # "Justified Genocide" (2013.08.03) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (Sunset Yesterday) (2013.08.07) # "shake it!" (collab) (2013.08.24) # "Mane Mane Psychotropic" (Imitation Imitation Psychotropic) (2013.08.25) # "Summertime Record" (2013.09.14) (Not in Mylist) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Intercranial Revolution Girl) (2013.09.22) # "Outer Science" -Jazz arrange- (2013.10.07) # "Kimi to Boku to Sono Kuuhaku to" (You and Me and That Blank Space) (2013.10.20) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.27) (Not in Mylist) # "QUEEN DEVICER" (2013.11.02) (Not in Mylist) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.05) (Not in Mylist) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" (Reckless Rampage Girl) (2013.11.16) # "Kasabuta" (Scab) (2013.11.23) # "Butter-fly" (2013.11.30) # "Zutto Mae kara Suki deshita" (I've Always Liked You) -Voice acting- (2013.12.14) (Not in Mylist) # "Kokoro E" (Heart Painting) (2013.12.14) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) (2013.12.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Akusei Lolita Machiavellism" (Malignant Lolita Machiavellism) (2013.12.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2014.01.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Yonjuunana" (47) (2014.01.11) (Not in Mylist) # "Hikari he" (To the Light) (2014.01.18) # "Wild Flowers" (2014.01.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.02.01) # "Suki Suki Zecchoushou" (Like Love Climaxitis) (2014.02.19) # "Sorairo Days" (Sky Blue Days) (2014.02.22) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -DECO*27 ver.- (2014.03.01) # "Mozaik Role" - ver.- (2014.03.17) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Revolution Dualism) (2014.03.26) # "Higaimousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Mobile Paranoia Girl (lol)) (2014.04.05) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix Medley" feat. Shakemii, Renoa, Risru, Hoshi no Shounen, Ichikoro and Houkago no Aitsu (2014.04.06) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) -Japanese ver.- (2014.04.11) # "Inokori Sensei" (2014.04.20) # "Anti Beat" (2014.04.29) # "Let It Go" -Japanese with Sound Effects ver.- (2014.05.08) # "For The First Time In Forever" -Japanese ver.- (2014.05.24) # "Love Is An Open Door" -Japanese ver.- (2014.05.31) # "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman" -Japanese ver.- (2014.06.07) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.06.18) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2014.08.09) # "Inai Inai Izonshou" feat. Shakemii and Yumeko (2014.08.23) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (2014.08.27) # "Masa ni... Masa ni... Megami-sama!!" (2014.09.26) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Himeringo, Shakemii, Owan, Nanao, Eco, Yumeko, lino, Yukimura. and Madotsuki@ (2014.10.30) # "Connecting" feat. Halyosy, Rib, Soraru, Lon, KK, Reol, Shakemii and Otouto no Ane (2014.12.05) # "Overclock" feat. Shakemii and Akatin (2014.12.18) # "Chubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Immature Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2015.01.12) # "Leia" (2015.01.17) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" -English ver.- feat. kalon., Shakemii, Stungun, Ashikubi, Shoose, Sou, and kain (2015.01.18) # "Kisou Honnou - Shounen by the mile-" (Homing Instinct -Boy by the mile-) (2015.01.26) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinseida" (Life Is Full of Goodbyes) (2015.02.09) # "Aspirin" (2015.02.19) # "Salmon Girl Syndrome" ("Sparkling Girl Syndrome" -parody-) (2015.03.07) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (2015.03.18) # "Miiro" (KanColle OP) (2015.03.28) # "Akogare no Natsu" ("In Summer" -Japanese ver.-) (Frozen OST) (2015.04.28) # "Jitter Doll" (2015.05.14) # "Let Me Hear" (Kiseijuu OP) feat. Alfakyun. and Shakemii (2015.05.30) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Shakemii (2015.06.17) # "Donna Iro ga Suki" (NHK Utattemita Tour) (2015.07.19) # "Sekai wo Kowashite iru" (Terminating the World) (2015.07.20) # "Fr-i-en-d-shi-ta-i" (I Need Friend) (Gakkou Gurashi! OP) (2015.08.02) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.09.04) # "Ai no Prison" (Kangoku Gakuen OP) feat. Ajikko, Akatin, Shakemii, Yuge and Taiyakiya (2015.09.18) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2015.10.17) }} List of songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Shakemi tmbox.png|Shakemii as seen on TmBox |Shakemi konpekinorasen.png|Shakemi as seen in "Konpeki no Rasen" |Shakemi kanzenkankaku.png|Shakemii as seen in "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" |Shakemii nnd.png|Shakemii as seen on Nico Nico Douga |connecting 20141205.png|Shakemii, Otouto no Ane, Rib, Halyosy, Reol, KK, Lon and Soraru as seen in "Connecting" |MpBVoPro.jpeg|Shakemii's Twitter Icon |Shakemii miiro.png|Shakemii as seen in his cover of "Miiro" Illust. by MW |Shakemi CBRQcRlU0AAoLhE.png|Shakemii's Twitter icon Illust. by Yawabi (やわび) |Shakemii-earnestzero.png|Shakemii as seen in KnickKnackRecord album "earnest.zero" }} Trivia * He lives in Kanagawa.Shakemii's Twitter profile * He is featured in the 2.5Song MATE vol.15. External Links * Twitter * Blomaga * Nico Nico Seiga * TmBox * Ask * Twitcasting